Froen Journ
by Souja O
Summary: Sequel to Regal290 and Charmander Hero's 'Kin's Journey' and 'Paul's Journey'. Paul is forced to journey with Ash and co to the Froen Journ, a summer-only, first-come-first-enter tourney on Froen Ilse. But that's all they know for now...
1. Chapter 1

Chappie 1

_Disclaimer:_ _I own not any Pokémon things __ unless you count the manga…_

"It's a beautiful day. The sun's shining, the grass is green, and the clouds are all in a perfect pattern! There is absolutely nothing that could ruin this day folks!" _Not even grouchy old bags like Mr. Sendre,_ the voice thought back to school.

"_TAWNI RUA! DIDN'T I TELL YOU TO FINISH blah-blah-blah DETENTION!"_ … _especially no grouchy Mr. Sendre._

Tawni Rua slipped her white hearted cardigan over her jaded black sleeveless top, remembering the days of her travels when it used to fit like a dress. "All finished!" She topped off her outfit with her signature white shawl used as a scarf.

She could barely contain her excitement as she surveyed herself in her full-body mirror. "And here I was, thinking I had a friend!" The seemingly indignant voice belonged to Saffron Maru, Tawni's chocolate skinned roommate, "Here she is, all spruced up and ready to leave me." Tawni wasn't one for goodbyes and had hoped she'd be long gone before Saffron was ready.

Tawni tried to apologize but was stopped by a, "No! No, let's just go to that new, expensive restaurant instead." Tawni giggled and joined her friend on their brisk exit.

The two sat outside under the beating Froen sun with their smallest Pokémon out soaking rays. "So Tawni… did you hear about that 'new' trainer? Um… What's his name…?" Saffron thought deeply, "Um… Paul!" Tawni sputtered a little bit in remembrance of 'her' Paul, "Yeah! That's it! Apparently he's one of the coldest trainers out there, Y'know?" Tawni shook her head.

"Well… He's also really strong!" Tawni grinned memorably, missing the times of her not-so-long-ago childhood. Saffron saw that she didn't have her full concentration and cleared her throat, "Well he's apparently," the way she said apparently made it sound like 'we are completely sure that he will and we have always known this', "Coming to Froen for the Froen Journ!" once more Tawni sputtered, getting food all over Saffron's yellow tank top.

Safi cleaned off herself and continued, "_anyway_, and so is this dreamy breeder named Brock… and this kid named Ash," Saffron found herself rapidly losing interest until she remembered a key detail.

"And so is Paul's GIRLFRIEND Dawn!" A wave of food sputtered from Tawni's mouth.

"WHAT THE PSYDUCK?!" this wasn't the response anyone was expecting but it wasn't really a surprise when a man in a tux came in and said 'If you don't stop that sputtering right this instant I will be forced to remove you' which is exactly when Travis came out and said 'Butt out freak!'.

Saffron sweat dropped and continued, "Well… she's not his REAL gf but she's pretty darn close… Don't you think?" but of course Tawni didn't here this over the various thoughts of _'I didn't know he was a pervert! Well… seven years isn't perversion but she's like… twelve! That's how old I was when I started travelling…'_ which continued until Safi had paid the bill.

* * *

Paul sat quietly, patiently, and remarkably pleasantly on a cruise ship headed one way for a quiet little island. Froen Isle, the most under populated of all the regions except at the time of the Froen Journ.

Yes, the Journ. The miraculous trip that is on every top trainers 'to-do' list. Paul of course was no exception and neither was Ash Ketchum.

The 'loser' as Paul had dubbed him was making his merry way to Froen. Paul despised his carefree ways. Why this is relevant you ask? Well, Ash wasn't really aware of what the Journ actually was. He was just coming for the challenge, and that annoyed Paul. So very much.

Paul noticed a crowd of people forming near the edge of the boat just as Ash and co. were nearing him. _Might as well_, he thought as he trudged over to the edge.

Unfortunately the crowd had gotten so thick it was almost impossible to get through. _Come oooonnn! I wanna see!_, the childish part of him nagged, struggling to oppose the bigger Paul's, _it was probably something stupid anyway_.

However, as Paul strolled slowly toward his spot he heard a few stragglers call out, "I can't believe he's riding a Pokémon!" making Paul curious about what exactly was so special about that. He then remembered, _tourists'll think anything is cool_.

He also heard, as he watched the remainders disperse, "You think that's him?" and one answered assumingly, "He's definitely got that Rua look to him."

* * *

"TAMSY!" Tawni called as she entered the stained glass windowed home, "TAMSY WHERE ARE YOU?" as if on cue a woman that looked the age of 28 grasped the small frame of Tawni. "TAM-I can't breathe too well." Although she was known for giving the most air-driving- est 'back crackers' in most of history, she'd found that her spine was somehow weakened and couldn't take a lot of pressure... Well, not as much as she could dish out. Tamara (or Tammi) Rua reluctantly let go of her younger sister before jumping and squealing, causing her light black curls to bound with her. She stopped suddenly and brushed the creases from her Lolita style black skirt and straightened out the collar of her white and pink flannel shirt.

"I'm so glad to see you!" She pestered, "I haven't seen you since I started my journey eighteen years ago!" She squealed finally before taking deep breathes and looking her sister up and down. "So how was the Academy?" Tawni told of the jerkish Mr. Sendre in great detail.

"That's okay! You're with me now!" Tammi grinned happily, "I know what'll make you happy! How's about we go to the Port and scope out some foreign hotties? I mean lovely gents."

Tawni wasn't all too excited about the thought of 'scoping out hotties' but it was her sister, and she would like nothing more than to spend the afternoon at the breath taking sight.

Besides, they'd be done in no-time if Kin came back on time.

* * *

As Paul approached the forest closest to the dock three things happened: 1, he was given a brand new Pokétch (for FREE!) 2, he saw a large fleet of stairs and finally 3, he climbed up the big fleet of stairs.

Paul let out a milk curdling scream that could've woken the dead. He doubled over in pain and looked with bitter contempt at the figure, "What the Psyduck are you doing here Rua?"

The feminine figure faked disdain, "You never call, you never write! What's a poor damsel to do?" A group of three came running up the stairs in a panic.

"We heard screaming! What's goin' on?" The shortest male of the group said way too loudly than necessary.

"What was-?" the tallest and tannest of the group stopped in mid sentence and disappeared. "My dear, none could surpass your everlasting beauty! One kiss is all I ask!" sure enough, he was kneeling at the feet of Tammi Rua.

"Just wait a sec, Croagunk should-," the only girl in the group, with really dark blue hair, began only to be stopped by,

"My dear, it seems Arceus himself smiles upon me. For not once before has someone this perfect been bestowed upon me!" They all sweat-dropped simultaneously as the two began cuddling like long lost lovers.

"Do they even know each other?" a snide-ish, half commenting voice asked. The three looked at each other curiously each stating 'I didn't say it.' "Tawni. You traveled with me for all of your life and have lived with me for all of your life. How don't you know who it is?"

The blue- haired girl squealed at the top of her lungs,"Ahh! A talking Weaville!" The boy suddenly crouched low and looked serious enough for one to think someone died.

"Team Rocket! Nice costumes. But you won't fool me! Floatzel, Monferno! Come one out!" (Dear buck, Ash uses a lot of exclamation marks in his sentences) Tawni sighed irritably and shrugged.

"If you wanted to battle, you could've just said so instead of calling me one of that Bozo's." She reached into her fanny pack and pulled out one other Pokéball, "Travis and Cray! Let's show him our stuff!"

Ash glared at the Rua, "Why don't you give up now Jessie?" he taunted, "Meowth and that stolen Croagunk aren't a match for Floatzel or Monferno." Tawni smirked and let him continue. She knew exactly what was coming.

Travis's eye twitched dangerously. His paws tensed up and he looked overall feral. "Would you shut UP!" he yelled. And as he did, a powerful blizzard erupted from his mouth, freezing the unaware Floatzel in place. Tawni grinned with pride.

"Do you still think I'm a rocket?" she said smugly. Ash digressed, returning both Pokémon to their respective Pokéballs just as Paul finally managed to get up shakily.

"Soo…" She asked quaintly, "Where're you guys off to? I'm heading to Dagressen Forest for the Froen Cup! Of course, I can't leave till my brother gets here…" she motioned toward the empty spot beside her, then noticed that it was empty and began hopping (anime style) from one place to another searching for something. She found it eating ice-cream with Brock at a nearby vendor. Travis looked at them pitifully before announcing 'I'll get this' and firing a mild blizzard at them that caused them to shiver.

"Hey," Ash began after about ten seconds of precious silence, "How long does it take till we get to this 'Dagressen Forest'?" Tammi instantly recovered and answered (as if nothing had happened)

"It's a three day journey if we started at six in the morning but if we start right now it'd take around…" Tammi thought for a split second, "four days. With stops." Ash looked incredibly pumped.

"All right!" He chanted, "Let's go!" much to Paul's dismay he was hoisted up onto the broad shoulders of a Machoke. Probably belonging to Tammi. Dawn suddenly stopped.

"Didn't you say you'd be traveling with your brother?" As if on cue a sopping wet boy in a white Kimono with a blue outline and grey-ish hakama pants came up the stairs with an equally as wet Piplup trailing behind him. His long black bangs dripped in front of his face and people could barely see the big crystal blue eyes behind them.

"Sorry I'm late sis's!" Tawni looked unimpressed, "There was a cruise ship and Hydro and I got kind of side tracked… Is that you Paul?" the boy dashed over to the Machoke and looked up at the trapped boy. He lifted up his bangs and with a whistle said, "You sure haven't grown in the last year, have you?"

Kin began to walk but was stopped abruptly by Tammi. She looked at him sternly. He shook his head. She did so again. He did so again. This continued for about half an hour until the poor boy was completely dry. He looked up at her expectantly. She nodded.

"Now… WE'RE OFF!"

_All done with the first chappie __ This is based off of __FrostHeartWarriors __'Kin's Journey' and __Regal290__'s 'Paul's Journey' both of which outline Paul's journey from beginner to somewhat close to now _

_AGE COUNT!_

_Paul- 18/17_

_Dawn- 13/ 12_

_Ash- 18/ 17_

_Brock- 28 _

_OC's_

_Kin- 18/ 17 _

_Tammi- 28/27 _

_Tawni- 20/ 19_


	2. Chapter 2

Chappie 2

_Disclaimer__: Please fasten your seatbelt and keep your eyes on the page at all times… You know the rest, so enjoy!_

Dawn woke up feeling bright and cheerful. For once her hair had stayed in place and she smiled at her sleeping partners. Piplups' stomach rose and fell in sync with his breathing. She smiled at the silly Pokémon as buneary's foot jabbed it in the beak. _Piiipluuuup!_ A brigade of bubbles burst from within it, sending Dawn flying out her open tent doors.

"Awake already? Must be later than I thought!" she looked up to see the oldest of the Rua's, Tammi. She had her onyx hair braided and it fell over her shoulder, framing her porcelain face and contrasting to her yellowish orange eyes.

The smell of fresh bacon wafted into Dawns nose, readying her for the coming meal. "Yummy!" the words escaped her mouth with enthusiasm dripping off it like syrup. She readied herself quickly, not wanting to do so in the presence of boys, much less Paul.

A knock was heard outside her tent and a tanned head came into view. It was Kin. "Wake up Sleepyhead!" he was childish, it seemed. Dawn took a longer look at his face, trying to remember where she'd seen him before. Big blue eyes, ash black hair… where had she seen those features?

"SUSU-KUN!" the cheery voice was accompanied by the sound of falling footsteps. The act that followed happened in less than a second. Tawni catapulted herself from wherever she came from and launched at Kin. Kin dodged out of the way and left Dawn in plain view. _CRAACK!_ Dawn doubled over in pain.

"Owwiiiieee…" the word came out as a low moan. Dawn tried moving but to no avail. The Rua girl had her arms wrapped tightly around her and didn't seem to let up. Dawn was glad that they were in her tent and not outside, the sound would surely have woken up every other sleeping person there. _Piiipluuuup!_ Another bubble beam sent them out of the tent and to where Tammi had set breakfast.

Seated there was every person she had traveled with; Ash, Brock, Kin and, "Nice hair." Paul. Dawn felt her face burn with embarrassment and anger. Who was he to make fun of her hair?

"Why you-!" she was interrupted by a loud _CRACK_, one louder than the one she'd made. She looked up with wondering eyes and saw that Tawni had detached from her and was now firmly attached to Paul. Unlike her however, Paul had an eerily calm expression.

"Tawni." he began, gaining her attention, "Do you remember the last time this happened?" it seemed that a horrible image flashed through her mind because she immediately let go of Paul and sprinted away. Dawn heard Kin's mirthful laugh and felt a smile creep onto her face as well.

The boys ate like pigs. Well, Kin and Ash did. Brock ate his food quietly, with the occasional delighted groan escaping his mouth. Paul ate silently, dueling with the two voices in his head, _Looky! It's Tawni!_ His gaze traveled to the girl. She'd eaten little and was brushing her hair on a rock. _Let's go talk to her! Please?_ The little boy in his mind was the Paul of his travels. The one that was okay with losing.

_NO!_ Big Paul interrupted, he was the ruthlessness that spurred Paul on, _Finish quick and get back to training_. Paul sensed little Paul's disappointment as he continued eating. "Hey, Paul-san!" Kin's voice broke through his minds void, "Bet I could beat you in a Pokébattle!" a challenge? From this weakling? It would be easy. Paul didn't respond.

"PLEEEASE Paul-san?" the boy was persistent, "Brock can ref too!" He'd thought of everything, hadn't he? Paul looked away because he knew what was coming. Instead he got the same thing on the other side. Kin stood before him, eyes large and lips quivering. Damn Tawni for teaching him how to do that. Paul quietly muttered an answer. "YAY!"

"This is a two on two battle between Kin and Paul." Brock announced this professionally.

Kin could hardly wait, "C'mon Hydro!" His Pokémon hopped onto the field, waving at the audience. It caught sight of Dawns' Piplup and blew it a kiss, flustering it. _(A/N: I can't remember if Kins' Piplup was male or female, but Dawns' was male so XD)_. It hobbled to the center and stopped, wondering where its opponent was.

There was a loud crash and the small Pokémon barely had enough time to evade a bolt of light. It looked in the direction of its attacker and saw it was an Electabuzz. Paul stood with no emotion on his face. Kin smirked, his bangs falling over his eyes.

"Now!" An Onix erupted from beneath Electabuzz, grasping it in a tight hold and squeezing. "Bet you didn't see that coming did you Paul?" Paul remained stone faced, "Paul-san?"

"Use stomp, now." The order was barely audible but everyone looked in horror as a large tanned foot came down on Hydro, a smoke wisp arose from the ground. As it settled Hydro's eyes were closed and she was struggling to keep conscious. Paul huffed and the Kangaskhan swatted Hydro into a tree with its large tail. She flinched, then stilled.

"Hydro is unable to battle!"

"Hydro-chan!" Kin pulled out her pokeball and smiled at her affectionately as she was recalled. "You did great! Thanks for making this a fun battle." He hurriedly stuffed the Pokéball into his pocket and returned to the battle. "Nishikihebi-san, use dig!" The Onix let go of Pauls' Electabuzz and dug into the ground, out of sight.

The bystanders struggled to see where it had gone to no avail. "Jump Nishikihebi!" the vibration could be heard from miles away as Hidenori the Onix shot out like a bullet and knocked the Kangaskhan in the jaw.

"Kangaskhan is unable to battle!" The battle ensued, each Pokémon stood at their respective side, glaring.

"Nishikihebi, use dig!" The Onix once again disappeared into the ground, leaving a large hole behind. Paul seized the opportunity.

He started off pointing to the hole, "Use Thunder Punch!" Electabuzz rared up its arms until the electricity was clearly visible. As soon as the energy had built up it darted towards the hole. It punched the hole, making a loud _boom_.

The ground cracked open and out came Kins' Onix, the electricity still shooting through it. It flinched as it made ground contact. _CRA-_. Paul ended the battle quickly, "Thunder Punch, now!"

Kin watched as Hidenori flinched, doing its best to get out of the way of the attack. "Protect!" Instantly it ripped a clomp of ground and used it to shield itself from the strong blow. "Now follow up with Iron Tail!" the rock Pokémon's tail swung behind the unsuspecting Electabuzz, crashing it into the upstanding rock before its tail spiraled above its head, sending the Pokémon crashing to the ground beneath it. Kin breathed a sigh of relief, knowing there was a chance that wouldn't have worked.

Paul seemed interested, the boy had gotten better. Regardless, he wouldn't lose, "Thunder Bolt. Now!" Nishikihebi seemed to know exactly what Kin was thinking as it rolled away from its previous spot. Nishikihebis' eyes snapped open to the sight of Electabuzz's version of scary face, followed by a strong blow to the nose. It fell back, unconscious.

"Onix is unable to battle!" Brock turned to Paul and stated, as if it were a real gym battle, "The winner is Paul from Veilstone City!" Kin ran to congratulate Paul.

"Good job Paul-san! You were really, really good!" Paul scoffed and turned from the site, walking away before they could say anything in protest. Kin looked at him with disappointment tainting his vision.

Dawn saw this and tried to cheer him up, "No need to worry! He's always like that!" Kin tried to seem enthusiastic, but it failed. Tawni knew just what would cheer up her younger brother.

She sprinted off suddenly after staring into the direction Paul had gone in. Ash was curious when there was utter silence for a period of time, "Where's she off-?" his question was cut short by a load crack accompanied by a scream that could wake the dead. He felt sweat trickle down his head and fall of in a drop. There was another silence as Tawni returned with a large dust cloud following her.

They could barely see Pauls' body as it hung on her shoulders like a backpack. "Susu-kun! I brought back Paul!" She laughed as she let him fall from her back in a motionless clomp. Ash, Dawn, and Brock mutually decided to keep their distance from the girl. "Let's go to the mall!" An unrelated note, but a good one regardless.

They came to a stop in the path where the sand was replaced by large square tiles. A Gardevoir rushed to meet them. It caught its breath shortly and smiled. _Hello,_ it began quietly using telepathy, _Welcome to Degree Town._ It motioned to the surrounding area, _Enjoy your stay here!_ It vanished as quickly as it had come.

"YEAH SHOPPING!" Dawn and Tammi had perfect pitch as they squealed simultaneously. This was exactly what they needed.

Tawni looked down at her shorter, younger brother, "Kinny, shouldn't you wear the cap? Remember last time?" Kin blushed and shook his head unwillingly. He held the blue hat in his hands, trying to keep it as far from sight as possible.

They went their separate ways, Dawn with Tammi, Paul with Ash, Brock with Croagunk, and Tawni with Kin. It wasn't long before Kin felt something following him. Maybe it was his imagination. He could swear that every time he looked back he saw a silhouette ducking behind a tree. "Tawni," his sister answered his call with a small mumble. "I think we might be-!"

A pair of feminine arms wrapped round him protectively, "EEAAAK!" Kin felt his eardrums burst. She held him tighter and continued squeaking. A crowd of teenage girls gradually formed around him.

"Your hair is soooo nice!" One of the girls in the crowd squeaked, stroking it as if it were very dear to her.

"The very softest!" Another one giggled while pulling on his black locks, "I'm gonna steal it!"

A larger than the others girl with a remarkably deep voice jumped up out of nowhere, "I'm gonna steal him completely!"

"AAAHHH! TAWNI!" Kin yelled for his sisters' protection while running from the oncoming brigade of females. Tawni grinned and took a sip from her tea, this was priceless.

"Your fault for taking off the hat I made you!" Kin cried out something that sounded like 'Please Tawni, I'll love you forever!' while his hair was being pulled by their massive hands. Tawni shrugged, "Nothing much else to do in this place now is there." she jumped from her station and proceeded to hug the life out of every girl there.

Kin gasped for breath near a water fountain. If there was ever a time he was thankful for his sister, it was times like that. "Thanks," he took a long sip of water from his bottle and stood straight. He looked at the unconscious girls at his feet and grimaced. He was definitely thankful for his sister.

_This be the second chappie ^_^. Hopefully I'll update more often (yay summer!)._

_Thanks to __Regal290__ and __Charmander Hero__ for the support while I was writing this ^_^. Personally, writing Pokémon Fics is a lot more draining than writing my usual kind ^^. _

_Side Note: Having unnaturally long hair will not get you mauled by pretty, young, teenage girls (sorry for bursting bubbles)._


End file.
